


Под прикрытием

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Никогда не говори «да».





	Под прикрытием

Возвращаться из отпуска Бонд категорически не собирался. Ни ураган, ни землетрясение, ни новый карибский кризис, ни угрозы "Аль-Каиды" или пятьдесят два телефонных звонка от М не могли поколебать решимость агента 007 провести законные две недели вдали от Лондона и его предрождественской суеты, в благословенном тропическом раю.  
Ничто и никто, кроме мисс Манипенни в белоснежном купальнике, появившейся из бирюзовой волны аккурат напротив шезлонга Бонда на диком нудистском пляже этого самого тропического острова.

 

— Вы нарушаете дресс-код, Ив, — меланхолично заметил Бонд, салютуя ей бокалом с пина-коладой. — К тому же рискуете: здесь водятся акулы.  
— Я буду рисковать гораздо сильнее, если вы немедленно не отправитесь со мной в Лондон. М ведет себя хуже акулы, когда вы не отвечаете на звонки.   
— У. Меня. Отпуск.   
— Джеймс!  
— Впервые за очень, очень много лет, Ив.   
— Джеймс!!!  
— А послезавтра Рождество, какая работа может быть в Рождество? Я слышал, что даже ИГИЛ не работает в праздники.   
— Джеймс, а если я вас лично попрошу?  
— Не думаю, что даже вы...   
— Что вы там сказали про дресс-код?  
Отказывать женщинам в белых купальниках Бонд никогда не умел. Без купальников — тем более. 

***

— Ну, что тут у вас? Рауль Сильва восстал из мёртвых, взял в заложники королеву и называет её мамочкой?   
— Я приношу извинения за то, что так срочно вызвал вас из отпуска. — Гарет Мэллори приподнялся и пожал ему руку через стол. Было заметно, как он взволнован.   
— Надеюсь, это оправдано.   
— Вы не представляете, насколько. Манипенни не посвятила вас в курс дела?  
— Не успела.  
— Вот и хорошо. — Мэллори нервно поправил пластиковую рождественскую ёлочку на столе. — Я сам вам всё объясню. Задание особой важности, понимаете?  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Джеймс.  
— Итак. — М постучал пальцами по столу и на секунду замер, пытаясь найти нужные слова. — Джеймс, вам предстоит работа под прикрытием. Хорошо знакомо, не так ли?  
— Знакомо, — опять кивнул Джеймс.  
— Без ненужной лести признаюсь: поручить подобное задание я могу только вам. Потому что здесь понадобятся действительно блестящие актёрские способности. Иной кандидатуры среди агентов у меня нет.   
— Так, — сказал Джеймс, не зная, что еще тут сказать, но уже начиная напрягаться.   
— Раньше я выполнял это задание сам, на протяжении, — Мэллори задумался, — пяти лет. Но всему приходит конец.   
— Противник раскрыл вашу легенду? Кто-то слил информацию? Мы уже знаем имя «крота»? — Бонд обеспокоенно подался вперёд. Дело пахло керосином, когда М признавал, что не смог справиться сам.   
— Я хотел бы верить, что причина не в «кроте». Просто мой, э-э, противник, как вы выразились, со временем стал... чересчур умён. Не по годам.   
Джеймс на всякий случай снова понимающе кивнул. Не то чтобы он хоть что-то понимал, но ему хотелось поскорее перейти к сути дела.   
— Полагаю, мне предстоит отправиться в Ирландию? — спросил он.  
— О нет, что вы, задание в Лондоне. Ноттинг-Хилл. — В голосе М промелькнуло самодовольство. — Дом в самом тихом конце улицы, отсутствие свидетелей обеспечено. Парадный вход со стороны Холланд-парка. Впрочем, он вам не понадобится. Ваш предполагаемый путь проникновения будет предварительно зачищен самым тщательным образом, я уже отдал распоряжения. Не беспокойтесь, вы уйдёте с чистыми руками и вся операция займёт не более двадцати минут. Этого времени будет достаточно.   
— Когда?   
— Завтра. Скажем, около десяти вечера. Вас будут ждать. Пирожки у камина будут оставлены заранее, не забудьте взять хотя бы один. Для поддержания легенды.   
— Пирожки, значит.  
— Моя жена делает отменные рождественские пирожки. Джеймс! — М почти умоляюще посмотрел на Бонда. Тот решил не объявлять, что рождественские пирожки ненавидит с детства. — Так вы согласны, Джеймс? Да? Зайдите к Кью, он выдаст вам необходимое снаряжение.   
Приказной тон Мэллори так странно сочетался с тоской и надеждой в его взгляде, что Бонд понял: отказывать начальству он тоже не умеет. 

***

В техотделе Бонд сразу же завладел главным — вниманием Кью и пультом дистанционного управления от миниатюрного вертолёта, вокруг которого суетились инженеры отдела.   
— Что это? Ваше новое изобретение, Кью? Мини-вертолёт, вырастающий до нормальных размеров нажатием одной кнопки? Где она, кстати?  
— Это модель вертолёта, а не вертолёт, — деловито заметил Кью. — Подарок для Мэллори-младшего. Дайте сюда пульт, пока не сломали. А это, — он протянул картонную коробку, — ваше снаряжение, 007.  
Разглядывая ватную бороду и отпечатанный на принтере план дымохода в доме Гарета Мэллори, Бонд думал, что надо всё-таки учиться говорить «нет».


End file.
